deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavalshek
Description Kavalshek ever since he was seen in Genesis was always a merc. It wasn't for the money, which was really good, but it was because he knew very little about anything else. He stands abnormaly tall for a Russian. He stands at about 6'3", and is built of 95% of muscle in his 207lb body. His hair is buzzcut short, not that anyone would know because of his black ski cap that he wears at all times. He wears his scarf to cover his chin and mouth from the cold days and the colder nights, but when he is not wearing the scarf you can see he has a constant 5 o'clock shadow. He has a tank top tucked into his jeans along with his GSh-18. He usually has his AK on hand and his Dragunov on his back by the black leather strap going over his right shoulder. He has the bottom of his jeans over the top of his boots. Personality Kavalshek is very bitter and straight to the point. He doesn't like liars, sarcasm, and anything non organic. He suffers for a mild case of multi-personality disorder. His other side is dry and sarcastic about everything. The few things that they can agree on is that if someone is mortally wounded to leave them, as they would endanger the mission. He is the silent type who enjoys blasting peoples' brains out with his array of weaponery. He speaks with a heavy Russian accent. History Kavalshek was born just south of Siberia in 1991. He was born under a father who, even though of the Communist government, was a drunk and constantly beat his wife and son. He lived a good life at that time, he went to school and did pretty well. Then, in 1997, his father passed away and he was forced into child labor in a factory. In 1999 the factory was shut down do to health violations. Kavalshek then got the chance to go back to school which he took invitingly. He went through the main school system with really good progress and grades. He was well disciplined and the teachers like that. At his graduation, in 2007, he left school early and went to go looking for a job. He decided that he wanted to go places, but with the government that wasn't going to happen. He chose to join the military, and after a year a draft happened and he was chosen to join the Spetsnaz, the Russian special forces. He spent two years of his life being beaten and treated like crap before they aloud him to go on missions. They gave him the code name of Kavalshek. During the mission something went wrong and most of the team was killed. He ran for check point A and got to the helicopter to take him back to Russia but as he got on he was transported to Genesis. Dead on Arrival Original 'Isaferno Prison Blues' Just before this thread happened Kavalshek appeared on Genesis lost and confused. All he remembered was his team had been killed during Operation Vladimir. He found out he was not anywhere near Russia, in fact, most people thought he was crazy by making up his Mother land and all the history that went with it. He went around Isaferno looking for merx work when the jail was looking for some strict guards and mercs to guard the prison cells. The pay was good and the life style was easy, so he signed up the next day. During this day it was his shift and he pulled out an old cigar of his and lit it as he walked down the hall toward his post. When he got there he went to a far corner and stood in the shadow. He watched as a woman was brought in that he thought didn't belong there. Kavalshek is currently helping two people escape from prison. He doesn't know much about these people but the people he is working for aren't paying him enough, so he decided to back-stab his employer. Quotes (To his employer) "I am an ex-Spetsnaz, current merc, and all time bad-ass" Trivia *Kavalshek is the first Russian that DoA has ever seen''.'' *Kavalshek is the only person to have only Russian-made weapons''.'' *Kavalshek is a bad-ass''.'' Category:Human Category:Protagonist